The present invention relates to construction toy sets and more particularly to toy construction sets marketed under the trademark Kxe2x80x2NEX, by Kxe2x80x2NEX Industries, Inc., Hatfield Pa., US.
Among the multitude of structures which can be built using the Kxe2x80x2NEX construction toy set are track structures, useful in various ways, such as in the guidance of rolling balls, the construction of toy roller coaster structures, etc. The Glickman U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,762 is an example of such a track structure. The present invention is directed to improvements in such track structures, enabling building of structures which are more rugged and stable and which can be significantly more complex in nature.
Track structures of the type contemplated herein can advantageously be constructed utilizing elongated, generally continuous lengths of flexible plastic tubing, formed with a slot along one side to define a track for the support of a guided object. Track supporting elements are inserted radially into the tubular track elements and serve to position and support the track elements in the basic structure. Examples of such construction are shown in the before mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,762, and also in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,514, owned by Kxe2x80x2NEX Industries, Inc.
Pursuant to the present invention, a novel and improved track structure of the general type referred to above is provided which incorporates a plurality of special track braces, each including an opposed pair of track supports engageable with elongated tubular track elements, for supporting the track elements in a rigid and secure manner at a fixed spacing while accommodating easy configuration of the track in complex shapes.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the track braces include a plurality of gripping sockets for axial or crosswise engagement with structural rods of a Kxe2x80x2NEX construction set. The track braces advantageously have somewhat of an X-shaped configuration defining four outwardly extending arms. Two such arms are engageable with track elements, and the other two arms form gripping sockets for engagement of structural rods.
In the structure of the invention, a section of track advantageously comprises a plurality of spaced apart track braces, each engaging and supporting a pair of tubular track elements in spaced apart, parallel relation. On the side opposite from the track elements, the track braces engage a pair of elongated structural rods, which also are arranged in spaced apart, generally parallel relation, with the tracks, rods and track braces forming a relatively rigid, box-like structure. The engagement of the track braces with the track elements and with the structural rods is a relatively snug frictional grip, which accommodates longitudinal adjustment of the braces relative to the track elements and rods. This enables the track structure to be easily configured in complex forms, such as turns, loops and twists. In the construction of a toy roller coaster, for example, the track structure may be configured to simulate modern steel tube roller coaster designs, complete with loops, highly banked turns, twists, etc.
In many toy structures, such as in a toy roller coaster, it is desirable to incorporating a lifting chain or the like, to elevate a car to the highest point of the structure. The track structure of the present invention includes features for the accommodation of such lifting chains, providing guidance and support for the chain in a convenient and advantageous manner.
The structure of the invention also can be readily adapted and configured to provide a braking feature for decelerating or stopping a coasting car. For this purpose, a special segment of the track material is installed between the regular tracks in a manner to accommodate controlled deflection such that portions of the deflected track segment engage adjacent elements of a passing coaster car to cause it to be decelerated or, more typically, stopped.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, and to the accompanying drawings.